Computer Virus
Summary Computer Virus (バトルウィンドウズ; Battle Windows) is a boss in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Super Star and its remake. They are a strange being that initially resembled the Classic Mac OS computer operating system, later replaced with a lookalike of the modern macOS in the remake. Computer Virus attacks by creating a 3 foes and having them individually fight a turn-based battle with their opponents, only making them vulnerable when it is the opponents' turn, otherwise keeping them inside their window, it's unexplored what kind of invulnerability they have, but Computer Virus themself seems to share it. Computer Virus also narrate the battle, being aware of the actions in it and even the amount of damage everyone takes. Once all creatures are defeated Computer Virus will announce this fact and retreat, in story they do so while saying what experience and stats points their opponents have won. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 5-A, likely 4-A Name: Computer Virus (バトルウィンドウズ; Battle Windows) Origin: Kirby Super Star Gender: Unknown, presumably inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Being that seems to be 3 computer-like windows, Boss Powers and Abilities: By themselves= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2. It's unknown what they are), Teleportation (Appears and disappears opening and closing their windows), Creation, Immersion (Takes the foes they create out and inside one of their windows to make them vulnerable and invulnerable to damage, Computer Virus themselves is always invulnerable), Summoning (Summons Copy Essence in their opponents' turn), Likely Telepathy (Can tell when the Slime is surprised by something and when it calls for a pal, the Slime gives no indication of this) |-|Creatures Created= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (All of them), Energy Projection (All of them), Possibly Self-Destruction (Puppet, tries to do so but always fails), Ice Manipulation & freezing (Magician, Evil Knight), Fire Manipulation (Magician, Great Dragon), Statistics Amplification & Light Manipulation (Evil Knight his attack for the next turn, Magician & Great Dragon their defenses for the next turn. Their bodies flash during this effects), Knives and blades throwing (Evil Knight), Air Manipulation (Great Dragon, can "flaps gigantic wings" to throw a current of air at opponents and several sharp crescents) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (As a boss, they are superior to minor enemies like Knuckle Joe, who is able to crack planet Popstar, and Schwarzs, who can create black holes. Each of the foes they create is superior to the former, attacks by individually using Slime, Puppet and Magician or with a more powerful combo using Magician, Evil Knight & Great Dragon) | Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Fights Meta Knight before his battle with Galacta Knight. Should likely be comparable in power to [https://youtu.be/DPmHG89tXKI?t=1 other foes in Helper to Hero], such as King Dedede, Meta Knight and Dyna Blade. Uses Magician, Evil Knight & Great Dragon) Speed: Immobile, FTL attack speed and reactions (On par with Knuckle Joe), FTL for the creatures they made | Immobile, FTL, likely Massively FTL+ attack speed and reactions (Likely on par with Meta Knight and Kirby), FTL, likely Massively FTL+ for the creatures they made Lifting Strength: Inapplicable Striking Strength: Unknown, Large Planet Class for the creatures they made | Unknown, Large Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class for the creatures they made Durability: Large Planet level | Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Unknown, likely unlimited, above average to high for the creatures they made | Unknown, likely unlimited, very high for the creatures they made Range: Unknown | Unknown Standard Equipment: The creatures they made, summon Copy Essence for their opponents to use Intelligence: Unknown. While very single minded, the things they claim in their narration are either true or unknown to know if they are false or exaggerations, implying to be aware of everything. This includes what his creatures are thinking and doing in detail, even though they stay in immobile poses while doing that, Computer Virus also says how much specific damage they and his opponents take, and what experiences they gain after the battle Weaknesses: During his opponents' turns, leaves their creatures vulnerable Keys: During The Great Cave Offensive, Milky Way Wishes & The Arena | During Meta Knightmare Ultra & Helper to Hero Gallery Computer Virus Battle - Extended - Kirby Super Star Ultra Musik Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kirby Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Nintendo Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4